What if Cross Academy had a school IM?
by xXPheonix-DufontXx
Summary: Starts as an MSN IM RP like thing but thats not the entire story its just gonna revolve around the school IM base ok!
1. Chapter 1 Yuuki and Aidou's chat

I own NOTHING!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Aidou*-Hey Yuuki...wanna rp?

Yuuki3-sure^^

Aidou*-*sitting on edge of fountian, staring up at the moon, pouting*

Yuuki3-(lol) *walks down the pathway towards the fountain and sees you* hi Aidou.....why do you look so sad?

Aidou*-*pouting* Kaname took my book.

Yuuki3-*laughs* is that it really?

Aidou*-*looks up* It was a good book.

Yuuki3-*tilts head to side* what is it about?

Aidou*-*smiles and is instantly at her side, pinning her gently to the wall* Weeeeeeeell.....I could show you....

Yuuki3- Really now

Aidou*- *nods* Yep.

Yuuki3-*smiles showing half a fang* well that would be interesting....

Aidou*-*grins and dips head, about to kiss her* Buuuuuut.....Kaname would hurt me. *pulls back with a pout*

Yuuki3-*wiggles her nose* he would

Aidou*-*sighs*

Yuuki3-but thats only if he found out......

Aidou*-*tilts head* Really now?

Yuuki3-*nods*

Aidou*- *pins her to the wall again*

Yuuki3-*smiles wider*

Yuuki3-(did we ever move from the wall?)

Aidou*- (I moved away a little) *dips down and lightly kisses her*

Yuuki3-*kisses him back softly at first*

Aidou*-*slowly slips arms around her*

Yuuki3-*slips arms around his neck*

Aidou*- *presses lips against her's again*

Yuuki3-*runs her toungue across his bottom lip*

Aidou*- *opens mouth slightly*

Yuuki3-*slips toungue into his mouth*

Aidou*-*tangles tongue with her's*

Yuuki3-*runs fingers through his hair while pressing closer to him*

Aidou*-*makes a soft noise, drawing her closer*

Yuuki3-*smiles in the kissa nd slips one hand down to his chest while the other is in his hair*

Aidou*-* grabs the hand on chest, stopping her from moving it*

Yuuki3-*breaks kiss* what?

Aidou*- *smiles softly and kisses her nose* Not out here. Kaname would kill me,

Yuuki3-*leans close to his ear and wispers* then come with me to my room

Aidou*- *blinks for a moment before grinning* Ok.

Yuuki3-*takes his hand and leads him toward the Sun Dorms*

Aidou*-*follows willingly, watching Yuki's ass under her short skirt*

Yuuki3-*smiles and turns around* it will be gone soon enough

Aidou*-*blinks and grins* In my mind, huh?

Yuuki3- *just laughs and turns back around*(half way there...)

Aidou*-*keeps eye.s lower on Yuki, wishing the skirt would bounce a little more*

Yuuki3-*leads him up the stairs to the front of the dorms and opens the door*

Aidou*-*bows, motioning her to go in first*

Yuuki3-*pulls him in with her and up the stairs til they get to her room*

Aidou*-*wraps arms around her waist and kisses her neck*

Yuuki3- *breath tightens slightly* not out here Zero might catch us * opens her door and pulls him in locking it behind them*

Aidou*-*grins and nips lightly* But he didn't, now did he?

Yuuki3-nope *turns him around and pushes him down on her bed*

Aidou*-*squeeks a little in a manly way*

Yuuki3-(manly way???lol) *smiles and straddles his lap kissing him lightly on the neck*

Aidou*-(shut up.) *moans softly, settling hands on her waist*

Yuuki3-(never!!) *softly sucks on his neck not peircing his skin*

Aidou*-*grins and purrs, letting her do what she wants*

Yuuki3-*smiles against his skin before kissing her way up to his lips*

Aidou*- *smiles against her lips*

Yuuki3-*reaches for the top button of his uniform, stops the kiss and looks for approval* I don't like rushing people

Aidou*-*smiles and flicks the first few buttons on her uniform open* You're not rushing me, beautiful.

Yuuki3-*smiles* good *runs her nail down the front of his uniform causing all the buttons to pop off* oops *she says playfully before kissing him again*

Aidou*- *grumbles softly, but still kisses back*

Yuuki3-*runs her fingers all over his chest*

Aidou*-(SORRY!)

Yuuki3- (yeah yeah)

Aidou*-*slips fingers under her skirt*

Yuuki3-*loses her breath for a second before smiling into the kiss again*

Aidou*- *grins and pulls away to lick at her neck*

Yuuki3- *pulls her hair away to reveal more of her neck*

Aidou*-*smiles and kisses the smooth skin softly*

Yuuki3-*tilts head back and unbuttons the rest of her top*

Aidou*-*eye.s widen slightly before sitting up to attatch lips to her neck*

Yuuki3-*smiles and lets her top fall exposing her dark red bra*

Aidou*-*pauses for a moment and fully lays down* Holy hot damn.

Yuuki3-*smiles before bending down and licking from the top of his pants up to his neck*

Yuuki heard a knock on the door and quickly logged off. "Come in" She squeaked as the door opened.

"Come on Yuuki...lets go you two do have schooling..."Zero frowned behind the cheerful Headmaster.

"Ok Dad" Yuuki quickly got up and tucked Artemis into his holster. She walked over to the door and shut it and them out. Zero noticed a change in Yuuki more than normal after all she was changed back into a pureblood. She felt a small blush cross her face as she watched the Headmaster disappear and Aidou replace where he was standing.

"Yuuki-chan we will have to finish our conversation later" Aidou smiled as he looked over at Zero. Aidou cooly walked away leaving Zero and Yuuki in the hall reached around her and opened her door. He smiled and pushed her into the large bedroom.

"Yuuki...you weren't given Aidou any tips were you?"Zero pushed away a strand of Yuuki's hair out of her face.

"Wha...no I.."Zero silenced her with a kiss.

"I don't believe you but I trust you."He pulled her into his embrace. She leaned up and kissed his neck.

"You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." She let her fangs unsheath themselves and she sunk them into his flesh.

* * *

Well what do you think will happen???? will Aidou and Yuuki have more than just IM fun?...What will Zero and Yuuki do?....and where is Kaname in all this??????keep reading for more^^


	2. Chapter 2 5 mins later?

'hmmm I wonder who's on' Yuuki sat down at her computer after Zero left. She was wearing his shirt and she cuddled into it.

Aidou-Kun says:

**YUUKI!!!!!**

Yuuki says:

Aidou!!!

Aidou-Kun says:

***huggles***

Yuuki says:

*hugs back* What's up?

Aidou-Kun says:

**Meanieface Kaname said I wasn't allowed to come see you in class today**

Yuuki says:

why? *pouts*

Aidou-Kun says:

**Said something about me disrupting your class**

Yuuki says:

aww but it wouldn't have disturbed my class....*thinks about Aidous rabid fangirls* on second thought...

Aidou-Kun says:

***snorts***

**OH! And Kaname said we have his blessing because he'd rather see you with me than Zero.**

Yuuki says:

really? 'thinks back to the past night with Zero' That's great!

Aidou-Kun says:

***kisses cheek* Yep!**

Yuuki says:

yay *wraps arms around his neck and kisses him*

Aidou-Kun says:

***slips arms around waist and kisses***

Yuuki says:

*smiles into the kiss*

Aidou-Kun says:

***slips hands under skirt***

Yuuki says:

*breath tightens and a small moan escapes her lips*

Aidou-Kun says:

***smiles softly* Lemme guess.....black lace?**

Yuuki says:

uh huh *bites her lip*

Aidou-Kun says:

***grins, fangs peeking out* Yay. *leans to kiss neck***

Yuuki says:

*leans head back for better acess to her neck*

Aidou-Kun says:

***nips softly***

Yuuki says:

*a small giggle escapes her lips*

Aidou-Kun says:

***murmers against skin* My Yuuki**

Yuuki says:

*closes her eyes and smiles* yes I am...

Aidou-Kun says:

***nips again and slowly slides hand into Yuki's panties***

Yuuki says:

*inhales and bites her lip to keep quiet*

Aidou-Kun says:

**smiles against neck and slips fingers into Yuki***

Yuuki says:

*exhales in a moan. Grabs Aidou's jacket to keep from losing balance*

Aidou-Kun says:

***smiles and pulls away completely***

Yuuki says:

*pants* thats not very fair....

Aidou-Kun says:

***smirks and saunters off towards Night Class' dorm***

**=Aidou-Kun has logged off=**

**Yuuki pouted at the keyboard as there was a knock on her door. "Come in" She logged off and turned around to see Kaname. "Kaname-sama wha...what are you doing here?"**

**"I came to see you...Ruka says that you haven't been sleeping well" Yuuki covered herself as Kaname's eyes took in that she was in Zero's shirt and his shirt only. 'damnit' **

**"I've been sleeping just fine. I think Ruka should keep her nose where it belongs."**

**A/N**

**srry this is so short guys......I don't think I'm gonna continue this......**


End file.
